


【GGAD】SALIENCE 小番外(1)

by Senera_lofter_ajiu1802



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rebirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senera_lofter_ajiu1802/pseuds/Senera_lofter_ajiu1802
Summary: * 各位我们浴室了解一下？* 放我下去，这不是去幼儿园的车。* 盖勒特19岁，阿不思21岁。





	【GGAD】SALIENCE 小番外(1)

“阿尔，我回来了。”盖勒特从后面搂住正在做饭的阿不思，亲了亲他的脸颊。

“松手，都这么大的人还撒娇。”阿不思拍了拍盖勒特的手背，心里感叹有时候盖勒特也太喜欢撒娇了，总缠着自己。

现在是两人到达德国的第三年，盖勒特的圣徒人数越来越多，德国巫师界都知道盖勒特格林德沃这个名字，纯血巫师也已经隐隐有以盖勒特为首的意思。

但阿不思邓布利多在德国的事情却没有多少人清楚，他在这三年里也没有闲下来，学习、研究、改良甚至是发明，也同样让阿不思邓布利多这个名字被众人熟知。盖勒特有意掩盖他的光芒，但又忍不住想炫耀给那些他眼中徒有其表的蠢货们，在矛盾复杂的心情下盖勒特选择了放任。

“阿尔，我饿了。”盖勒特越来越熟练的用年轻的外表让阿不思心软，无视了自己的灵魂年龄已经可以成为阿不思祖父辈这件事。  
“等等，马上就好了，桌子上有太妃手指饼，就是上次你让人带回来的，你可以先吃一两个垫垫。”阿不思轻微挣扎几下，想让盖勒特先去桌子边等着。  
盖勒特识相的松了手解开大衣的扣子打算脱掉，“对了，你先去洗澡吧，你身上寒气太重了。”阿不思回头瞪圆了眼睛，他总觉得自己这样会看起来很凶。  
盖勒特的动作停顿了一下，脱掉上衣留下一件衬衫，走到阿不思旁边夺过魔杖用了一个“咒立停”，还在空中的几个盘子直接掉下来摔碎了。  
“盖勒特！嘿！”盖勒特没有理会破碎的盘子，弯腰直接把阿不思扛在肩膀上，大步走向浴室。

“盖尔，你要做什么！放我下来，不是饿了要吃饭吗？快放我下来吧。”阿不思放低声音说，他猜今天可能有人惹他年轻的恋人生气了。  
“可是我想和你一起泡澡，阿尔。”盖勒特把阿不思放在洗手台上，两个人额头相抵又蹭了蹭鼻尖。  
“盖尔，别闹了，你刚才打碎的盘子还没有收拾。”阿不思安抚的亲了亲盖勒特的额头，轻轻把盖勒特揽进怀里。  
“阿尔。”  
“好吧，真拿你没办法。快一点还能赶上晚餐。”阿不思总是对盖勒特一再放低底线。

被准许后，盖勒特暴露了本来面目，两个人交换了一个深吻后，无声咒的最佳用途体现出来。  
水蒸气很快弥漫了整个空间，镜子被水雾所遮挡，阿不思穿着的居家巫师袍被盖勒特一个四分五裂快速解决。  
细细密密的吻落在阿不思裸露的胸膛上喉结处，阿不思觉得有些喘不上气的后仰着脖颈，在盖勒特眼里就是阿不思在将自己的身体努力送到他嘴边。  
盖勒特在脑子里快速过了一遍阿不思的敏感点，唇舌和手指到处煽风点火的重点照顾那几个地方，乳头，腰窝，耳后。甚至故意用手指在臀缝里来回的抽插，重重的蹭过穴口，一下又一下乐此不疲的玩弄着，感受着阿不思颤抖的身体。

“盖…盖尔。”  
“阿尔想知道自己现在的表情有多色情吗？”盖勒特用漂浮咒将镜子挪到自己身后，好让阿不思能直观的看到他自己的样子，又单独将镜子和水雾隔离开好让镜子变得清晰。  
“阿尔，你看看自己，真的是色/情又淫/荡，一点也不像是霍格沃兹中的天才，不是吗？”  
阿不思眯着眼睛看着镜子里的自己，天蓝色的眸子里盛满了情/欲和丝丝魅意，裸露的皮肤上遍布的红痕和点点青紫，昭示着疼爱他的人对他身体的满意，阿不思的确没有想到过自己是这样的，很陌生但让他更兴奋了。  
性器的顶端急忙溢出液体，表达主人的快乐与期待。

“盖尔，别…别，我不…不想…嗯…”阿不思的羞耻心最终还是占了上风，他不想看到这样的自己。  
“别什么？不想让我碰这里吗？还是不想这个动作想看的更清楚一点？”盖勒特永远在性事上拥有十足的耐心，他用飞来咒将皮面的单人沙发安放在镜子前，抱起阿不思坐在沙发上，让阿不思坐在他腿上并且整个身体都暴露在镜子里。  
阿不思用手臂遮住眼睛，仰躺在盖勒特怀里，咬住嘴唇一声不吭。  
盖勒特的手指在阿不思的身体里肆无忌惮的扩张，在敏感点被触碰到的时候阿不思就像是缺水的鱼，张口喘息着挺起腰部想要逃离这种快感。

“阿尔，哥哥，你看。”盖勒特含住阿不思的耳垂，含糊的说。  
阿不思已经说不出话了，盖勒特抽出手指发出“啵”的一声，并将沾满润滑剂和某些不可言说的液体的手指划过阿不思的锁骨处，阿不思看着盖勒特的手指在自己胸口锁骨处撩拨，耳朵里都是盖勒特刚才脱口而出的“哥哥”这两个字。  
“盖尔，进来…盖…尔…”阿不思被这样撩拨的受不住了，扭动着身体想要被盖勒特贯穿。  
都这样了盖勒特能忍住吗？年轻的身体早就被欲火烧灼的难耐，更何况再加上恋人的邀请，盖勒特将阿不思转过身正面抱在怀里，乘骑的让阿不思慢慢坐了下去。

“哥哥，你这里好紧，一定很喜欢我的东西吧。”体位的缘故加上背后的镜子就像是有人在看着的感觉，让阿不思不自觉的缩紧括约肌，箍的盖勒特更加忍不住了，他只想狠狠的把阿不思操弄开，让所谓的哥哥被弄脏。  
阿不思好几缕赤褐色的头发粘在脸颊上，有一撮在眼角处让阿不思睁不开眼睛，他在猛烈的撞击中想看看正在自己身体里横冲直撞的盖勒特的样子，可是抬不起手，只能将脸蹭在盖勒特的肩膀上，想把头发蹭开。  
“哥哥怎么…害羞了？哥哥现在真的太漂亮了，你这里…咬的我好紧啊。”盖勒特拍了拍阿不思的臀部又整只手附上去揉捏起来。

阿不思彻底装聋作哑只能在忍受不住的时候喘息两声，断断续续的想着一定要好好教训盖勒特！  
盖勒特换着花样的用语言赞美阿不思的身体，在阿不思觉得自己快要昏过去的时候，盖勒特才释放在他的身体里，而阿不思的性器只能断断续续的吐出点东西，看起来可怜兮兮的样子。

阿不思最后是斜靠在床上由盖勒特喂着吃了晚餐的，他冷着脸只在勺子凑到嘴边的时候张嘴咀嚼几下咽下去。  
盖勒特一副心虚的样子，想着过两天必须要把阿不思最近喜欢的材料带回来。  
盖勒特一点都不会哄人，在想上床躺着揽住自己的恋人的时候，被阿不思一脚踹了下去，或者说是盖勒特为了让他消气自己顺势掉下去的，阿不思哪来的力气踹开他。  
“出去客房睡。”阿不思背对他下逐客令。  
盖勒特站在床边看了一会就真的出去了。  
后半夜盖勒特重新爬上床的时候并没有被阿不思阻止，“哥哥，晚安。”

#好想欺负阿不思啊！我本来昨天打算写完，最后睡着了…可能是头一个炖肉炖的睡着的人吧…


End file.
